everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Picture50
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Madeline And Giles.png page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 10:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Images I take it those screenshots are from the TV special? Where did you get them? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I need you to answer me about this. I don't know if these uploads are okay until you give me their source. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Hum, I'm French and Yesterday in France, an Ever Ater High Tv Special was on the Tv And So I recorded and Now I share with you ! :::The gesture is very much appreciated, but I'm not sure if those images are okay to be uploaded. It is so far unknown when anyone else will get the TV special and it's a little spoiler-y to upload this many screenshots already. :::Perhaps you want to help out another way? I've been itching to write the TV special's article (which is where those images you uploaded should go) and maybe you could give me some information. What's the title? Did it contain the entire Tale-webisodes or only those scenes related to Legacy Day? Are there any named new characters in it? :::Thanks and thanks in advance! Parrotbeak (talk) 13:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::You're right but the episode is on the site of the channel, on internet. So the title is Ever After High, la fin n'est qu'un début : Le jour de l'Héritage, un récit, deux histoires... ''The episode included Apple's Tale and Raven's Tale and a third part about the ceremony of Legacy Day. Raven and Madeline go to see Giles Grimm because he know the verity about the destiny. Madeline is the only people who can understand Giles because he speak ''le n'importe quoi . He say the story can't ceased to exist as say his brother Milton and that everyone can follow his own destiny. So, it's the ceremony and everyone must sign the book of destiny. Apple is the first. She pledge, a key appear, the book show her destiny and a mirror appear and she see herself in the futur. She sign and it's finish for her. It's the turn of Raven. So she pledge, a key appear, the book show her destiny but she hate her destiny so before to sign she close the book and say she want follow her own destiny and live happily ever after. All mirrors broke up and all Royals are angry so she petrified everyone. she try to make her apologize to Apple but she take the leak. That finish on her leak and we see Milton in his office who say "'' il faut arrêter ces rebels où alors il vont liberés une terrible mal " ('' If I remember correctly). Then Milton is scared by an "evil" mirror who laugh. ::::To be clear here, I want you to know how I'm happy I am with the information and link you have provided. I am not sure if the wiki can keep the screenshots and if yes, how to arrange them, but that's that - knowing what's up with the TV special is super useful. ::::Am I correct if I'd translate "Le jour de l'Héritage, un récit, deux histoires..." as "Legacy Day, one narrative, two histories"? And "il faut arrêter ces rebels où alors il vont liberés une terrible mal" is "It is necessary that the rebels are stopped or else a terrible evil is going to be set free"? Parrotbeak (talk) 20:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC)